La Música y El Poder
by discordapple58
Summary: Saitama vive su vida rutinaria, pero una misteriosa guitarrista que vive la vida a su ritmo se cruza en su camino. Podría no ser nada o podría suceder cualquier cosa, sin embargo Saitama reza para que su apacible vida no se vea perturbada (más de lo que ya está) por esta nueva intrusa.
1. Chapter 1

La guitarrista

El sol se levantaba entre las montañas y comenzaba a asomarse a través de los pocos edificios de ciudad Z cuando una misteriosa guitarrista caminaba en silencio, dejando atrás las calles terrosas características del camino pueblerino hacia las cada vez más asfaltadas y estéticas aceras de la ciudad. Nuestra chica llevaba su cabello negro corto hasta los hombros, con un flequillo en diagonal apuntando hacia la derecha y manteniéndolo hacia atrás con una banda roja que tenía dibujados alegres motivos de ondas y círculos en un tono amarillo opaco.

Los rayos matutinos iluminaban las tiendas, casas, apartamentos y los pocos escombros que quedaban tras la caída del meteoro, o bien sus fragmentos, que casi aniquilan a todos los habitantes de la ciudad. Era una mañana gloriosa que invitaba a la gente a salir de sus casas y abrir sus negocios. La guitarrista veía con sus ojos ámbar cómo todos se dirigían a pie, en coche o en bicicleta a sus respectivos destinos mientras pensaba donde sería un buen lugar para comenzar con su jornada, la cual constaba de pararse a tocar música cerca de 4 horas, detenerse para comer y luego tocar otras 2 horas para finalmente buscar un lugar dónde pasar la noche. Esta rutina tal vez no la hacía millonaria, pero hacía ya varios meses que le permitía mantenerse alimentada, con ropa más o menos limpia y un techo por las noches (cuando había donde conseguir uno). Bien le advirtió su maestro que la vida montaña abajo era un poco más complicada que en el dojo donde todo estaba ya asegurado, siempre que siguiera con el entrenamiento. Pero ella quería conocer el mundo y dedicarse a lo que más amaba: la música, aunque desde que bajó de la montaña no pudo evitar encontrarse con uno que otro enfrentamiento, normalmente con asaltantes normales, nada serio en realidad.

Eran ya las 8 de la mañana cuando la guitarrista llegó finalmente a un supermercado en el centro de ciudad Z. El lugar era bastante concurrido por jóvenes vagos, amas de casa y oficinistas hambrientos, el lugar perfecto para sacar su guitarra y comenzar a trabajar. El plan al final de la jornada era dirigirse a las afueras de ciudad Z, en una zona recientemente abandonada por la gente debido a ciertos rumores sobre un monstruo de alto nivel que habitaba el lugar, pero que nunca había sido visto. La guitarrista sabía que los rumores podían solo ser eso, rumores, por lo que decidió confiar en su suerte y, llegada la noche, buscar algún apartamento vacío donde pasar la noche y ahorrar algún dinero para continuar con su viaje de regreso al dojo.

A las 6 de la mañana de ese mismo día, mientras el sol se levantaba de entre las ruinas y los contados edificios que permanecían en pie dentro de la zona deshabitada de ciudad Z, un hombre calvo de rostro inexpresivo se preparaba para salir a realizar la rutina que llevaba ya 3 años cumpliendo: correr 10 km y trabajar 100 sentadillas, 100 abdominales y 100 lagartijas. Después del tiempo que llevaba efectuando su rutina de entrenamiento, llevarla a cabo no era ningún problema; pero siendo un héroe clase C, actualmente el segundo puesto de la clasificación C dentro de la Asociación de Héroes, se veía obligado a realizar mínimo un acto heroico semanal. El hombre aprovecharía su salida matutina para buscar también algún trabajo que realizar.

Para medio día, el hombre ya había concluido con su rutina; había vuelto a su pequeño apartamento para ducharse (era afortunado al tener servicios de luz, agua y gas pese a que toda la sección habitacional estaba abandonada hace ya tiempo), se había puesto su traje de héroe que constaba de un llamativo mono amarillo con un cinturón negro, guantes y botas rojas y una larga capa blanca, que más parecía una sábana o una cortina, colgando de sus hombros, y había salido para hacer rondas por la ciudad. Pero nada sucedía. O al menos así pareció hasta que, cerca de las 3 de la tarde en la zona del centro, vio a lo lejos un grupo de patrullas arrestando una banda de asaltantes en un supermercado concurrido que él conocía; buenos precios, era una lástima que la acción hubiera terminado ya. Se preguntaba el hombre si los oficiales habrían acabado solos con el asunto o hubieran tenido asistencia de algún otro héroe, tal vez el héroe sin licencia para conducir o alguno de los hermanos Tank Top. En fin, su oportunidad de trabajo se había esfumado con el arresto de los asaltantes, sin embargo… era extraño. Un muchacho de unos 15 años corría desesperado, alejándose del supermercado, con una funda de guitarra que tenía una cascada dibujada en la parte frontal. Se notaba que había algo en su interior, seguramente la guitarra. Pero eso no era todo, unos metros detrás de él corría una chica no del todo alta, pero muy delgada, gritando como loca "¡Hey! ¡Niño! ¡Esa guitarra NO es tuya!".

Oportunidad de trabajo a la vista.

Nuestro hombre se dispone a alcanzar al muchacho y regresar la guitarra a su legítima dueña, lográndolo fácilmente en cuestión de segundos. El muchacho había entrado a una calle muy angosta cuando fue alcanzado por el calvo. –Oye, hay una chica que grita desesperada por esa guitarra, deberías devolverla.-

En realidad el encuentro con el calvo fue algo bastante tenebroso para el niño. Todo iba bien al principio, la muchacha corría rápido pero se había quedado atrás después de que el muchacho atravesó una multitud de gente ágilmente con la guitarra en su espalda; para acabar de perderla se había colado en esa angosta callejuela que conectaba con la siguiente avenida donde podría ocultarse en el negocio de un amigo suyo. Pero de la nada apareció frente a él ese hombre pálido, calvo, de mirada inexpresiva que le pedía tranquilamente devolver la guitarra. La sombra que proyectaban los edificios aledaños le daba una expresión bastante oscura, como el monstruo de Frankenstain en las películas de los años 30. El muchacho aterrado decide solo aventarle la guitarra e irse corriendo de vuelta a la avenida por donde había llegado para desaparecer entre la multitud.

Ahora solo quedaba devolver la guitarra y pedirle a la chica que hiciera una declaración explicando como el héroe calvo con capa había recuperado su instrumento. " _Ahora no tendré que preocuparme hasta la próxima semana, que bien"_ pensaba el calvo hasta que sintió un peso sobre sus hombros y dos filas de dientes que presionaban su cabeza.

-¡Devuelveme la guitarra! ¡Ladrón! ¡Descarado!... ¡Calvo!- Gritaba como podía la chica mientras mordía la cabeza calva del misterioso sujeto de amarillo que sujetaba su guitarra. La cara del hombre se ensombreció con enojo, después de más de medio día sin mostrar expresión alguna ahora sus ojos irradiaban rabia y furia, realmente odiaba que lo llamasen calvo. -¡¿A quién llamas calvo?!- Con esta primera expresión de ira el hombre calvo saca volando a la chica, quien, de alguna manera, logra caer en pie pese a la fuerza con la que fue aventada al aire. El hombre calvo lleno de enojo se voltea a encararla y con una pose muy extraña mientras agita la guitarra en el aire exclama -¡Vine a recuperar tu guitarra! ¡Soy el héroe! ¡¿Es tan difícil notarlo?!-.

La chica, temiendo por la guitarra y un poco avergonzada por la situación se acerca lentamente hacia el hombre –Ya veo, ¡lo siento mucho! ¡Lo siento!... pero la guitarra…. Cuidado con la guitarra, ¡te pagaré lo que sea pero no le hagas daño por favor!- El hombre le avienta la guitarra y se va refunfuñando cosas ininteligibles, dejando atrás a la chica con la guitarra, suspirando de alivio al tener a su compañera de vuelta. Rato después el hombre se daría cuenta de que había olvidado pedirle la declaración a la chica, pero esa será otra historia. De mientras, la chica buscaría otra locación concurrida para tocar música un par de horas más en lo que caía el atardecer y buscaba un lugar donde pasar la noche.

Horas después, el incidente no habría quedado del todo olvidado por ninguno de los dos, pero ya habrían encontrado tranquilidad al respecto. Al menos la guitarrista ya lo habría hecho. Llegadas las 6 de la tarde aproximadamente, mientras el sol comenzaba a ponerse del lado opuesto del horizonte de donde había salido, la chica había llegado ya a la entrada de la zona abandonada de ciudad Z y se había sentado a descansar un rato en una banca cercana a un mini súper que anunciaba ofertas en rámen instantáneo. Con la correteada, el muchacho que había tratado de hurtar su guitarra no había tenido oportunidad de sacar las ganancias del día que ella guardaba momentáneamente en la funda; al parecer había ganado lo suficiente para pedir una porción doble de udón tamaño grande en cualquier local respetable, lo cual era una fortuna ya que no se le antojaba el rámen instantáneo de las tiendas. Nunca le había parecido apetitoso.

El cielo se teñía de rojo, naranja y púrpura mientras el tiempo pasaba y la guitarrista lo dejaba escurrirse en lo que veía como la poca gente que aún vivía por esos alrededores entraba a sus casas y las tiendas encendían sus lámparas para recibir la noche. Sentada en la banca, aunque más que sentada, casi tendida cual toalla secándose y abrazando su recién recuperada guitarra, la guitarrista se proponía buscar un puesto de udón cercano para merendar y terminar su jornada adentrándose en la zona deshabitada. Al mismo tiempo el hombre de calva cabeza recorría una larga avenida despoblada; ya se había quitado su traje amarillo con capa, sus botas y sus guantes; ahora solo llevaba un pants holgado y una sudadera muy graciosa que tenía la leyenda "OPPAI" escrita en el pecho, adornada con unos senos dibujados de una forma muy caricaturezca. El hombre se había percatado de que no le pidió la declaración a la chica sólo minutos después de dejarla en la callejuela por lo que había vuelto rápidamente, pero ella ya no estaba ahí.

La zona era bastante silenciosa, tranquila, perfecta para pensar y el hombre calvo soltó un suspiro al llegar a la banca que se encontraba frente al mini súper que frecuentaba para comprar rámen instantáneo. Pero ese día él no quería rámen instantáneo… Aun así no tenía dinero suficiente para otra cosa por el momento; se sentó algo decepcionado del día y soltó otro suspiro sin fijarse en la chica, que también suspiraba junto a él mientras disfrutaba de la paz que la rodeaba, pensando en el plato de udón enorme que pediría esa tarde para comer.

Por otro lado la guitarrista sí reparó en la presencia del hombre, aunque al principio, al tener los ojos cerrados, pensó que sería sólo un asalariado más que volvía cansado a casa y había decidido hacer una breve parada en aquella banca para recuperar fuerzas y luego seguir con su camino, nada preocupante. Y entonces la chica abrió los ojos y volteó a ver a su compañero de banca. La guitarrista no pudo ocultar su asombro y sorpresa al verlo, el hombre calvo de horas atrás; el héroe enojón que le había aventado la guitarra y se había ido refunfuñando.

-Ho… Hola…- La chica esperó a que el hombre reaccionara ante su saludo antes de decir nada más. Lo miró fijamente; aunque era calvo lucía bastante joven… Bueno, no bastante joven pero no pasaría de los 30 años, tal vez sería solo un par de años mayor que la chica que apenas cumpliría sus 21 próximamente. Que rayos.

El hombre abrió los ojos, volteó a todas partes y al final vio a la chica ¡Sorpresa! Era la misma chica a la que había ayudado a recuperar su guitarra. –Eres la chica de hace rato, la de la guitarra. Hola.-

-Este… emmm… no te agradecí correctamente el que me ayudaras con la guitarra, lo siento mucho ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?- Dice la chica hablando cada vez más rápido y sonrojándose un poco. El malentendido de hace rato la volvía a avergonzar ahora que estaba frente al héroe.

-De hecho sí. Necesito que escribas una declaración de cómo te ayudé con la guitarra y la envíes a la Asociación de Héroes- " _Esta chica fue mi acto heroico semanal y no me gustaría que me revocaran de la lista de héroes… Con tantas personas trabajando para la asociación es difícil conseguir trabajo_ ", piensa el hombre.

El muchacho parecía tranquilo, calmado… inexpresivo. Eso la tranquilizó. -Lo haré lo más pronto posible- contesta la chica –uh…- dice el chico volteando a ver al cielo. Pasaron solo un par de segundos cuando el estómago del hombre calvo gruñe con furia. La guitarrista lo ve, primero alarmada, luego suelta una leve risa y su estómago gruñe también lo que detiene su risa.

-Déjame invitarte a comer- Dice la guitarrista con una sonrisa. -¿Estás segura?- pregunta el calvo. –¡Por supuesto! Hoy gané suficiente dinero como para una doble porción de udón, además siempre es mejor comer acompañada.-

Minutos después, los dos personajes revisaban pacientemente el tablero-menú de un puesto de udón cercano, para pedir ambos un plato de udón grande especial.

-Entonces… la Asociación de Héroes, ¿eh?- Pregunta la chica entre sorbidas de pasta.

-Si- Se limita a responder el calvo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Saitama-

-¡Pero tu nombre de héroe!- exclama la chica volteando a ver Saitama.

-Uh… no tengo… pero creo que seré conocido como hombre calvo con capa o algo así.- Al escuchar esto la guitarrista estalla en risas casi escupiendo udón sobre Saitama, quien sorprendido se quita lo más rápido posible.

-¿En qué categoría estas?- Pregunta la chica volviendo a su udón.

" _Esta chica pregunta demasiado… tengo que salir de aquí."_ Piensa Saitama nervioso y responde –Clasificación C.-

-¡Oh! Ya veo. En mis viajes he conocido a una que otra persona que clama ser héroe. Supongo que pertenecen a la asociación también; pero algunos realmente no hacen más que ayudar ancianitas a cruzar la calle o bajar gatos de árboles.- La chica voltea a ver a Saitama quién parece no estar prestando atención a su plática. –No es que eso sea malo, pero me gustaría que sucediera aunque no haya un premio de por medio, como pertenecer a la asociación o algo así-

" _Esta chica habla demasiado… Pero me ha invitado la comida… Maldición…"_

Una hora más tarde ambos salen del puesto de udón contentos al dejar atrás el hambre.

-Bueno, supongo que aquí nos despedimos jajaja, gracias por la comida ¡Nos vemos!- Dice alegremente Saitama comenzando a caminar hacia su apartamento " _Al fin, no más charla incesante."_

-¡Claro! Ha sido un placer cenar contigo- Dice la chica sonriendo.

Tras unos segundos Saitama y la chica notan que ambos están caminando en la misma dirección hacia la zona abandonada.

-¿Me estás siguiendo?- Pregunta Saitama. –Ahh… ¿No…? La verdad es que voy a la zona abandonada para buscar un lugar vacío donde quedarme gratis. ¿Tú?- Contesta la chica tranquilamente. –Yo vivo ahí. Es gratis.-

Los ojos de la chica se iluminan de repente y Saitama trata de ocultar su preocupación, sabe lo que se acerca. Poco tiempo atrás, un joven ciborg lo había acosado hasta el cansancio para convertirse en su aprendiz; de suerte que ese día no había ido a verlo, habrá estado ocupado con algún encargo de la asociación. A él siempre le tocan las cosas divertidas. Sin embargo ahora parecía que una chica desconocida y muy ruidosa le pediría quedarse en su casa una noche, si todo salía mal tal vez incluso más. Que dilema.

En efecto la chica le pidió muy atentamente quedarse en su apartamento sólo una noche, o eso prometía. Ella le había pagado una cena deliciosa, si bien era cierto que sería un pago justo por sus servicios al recuperar la guitarra, dejar a una chica tan joven sin techo, en la noche, en una ciudad tan peligrosa… No, eso no era de héroes; o al menos eso le dijo la chica al ver en Saitama las ganas de negar su petición. La chica había sido lo suficientemente lista como para golpear su punto sensible y manipularlo. Al final le permitió quedarse en su apartamento.

-Muchas gracias Saitama, justo por esto mismo mañana haré dos declaraciones a favor tuyo ante la asociación, ¡que afortunado eres!- Saitama estaba de espaldas a ella, ya con su pijama puesto, estirando el futón para dormirse con una cara de odio indescriptible. La chica ya estaba dentro de su bolsa de dormir cuando Saitama apagó la luz, fastidiado y preguntándose qué tan bueno sería que un hombre y una mujer compartieran la habitación sin conocerse para nada. –De todas formas, gracias… Si necesitas cualquier cosa por favor dime. Puedes llamarme Ruth.-

Saitama la volteó a ver una vez más antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir, si bien era una chica fastidiosa, la verdad es que tenía un rostro muy apacible una vez dormida. Tal vez, al igual que con Genos, él podría acostumbrarse a ella, a su forma de ser, de hablar, de manipularlo de vez en cuando; pero seguramente no la volvería a ver después de esa noche y eso estaba bien, mejor dicho más que bien, era excelente.

Que tranquila noche de luna llena.


	2. Capítulo 2: Fuego y Cromo

Buenas (mañanas/tardes/noches) a los lectores que han pasado por este relato de... por ahora, dos capítulos.

Fui muy grosera y no me presente en el primer capítulo pero mucho gusto, pueden referirse a mi como Apple y agradezco mucho que hayan llegado a éste, el segundo capítulo de mi relato. Sé que el primer capítulo fue bastante tranquilo pero a partir de ahora les prometo más emoción, peleas, poderes místicos y romance. Un poco de todo realmente.

Finalizo esta introducción esperando que sigan leyendo mis escritos conforme vayan saliendo y esperando les gusten lo suficiente como para dar "favorito" y/o comentar. Las críticas y opiniones para mejorar la redacción o sugerencias para la historia también son bienvenidas.

Por su preferencia, gracias y espero disfruten de este capítulo.

 **Fuego y Cromo**

Eran nuevamente las 6 de la mañana cuando Saitama despertó con el sonido agudo y nada melodioso de su despertador, era hora de entrenar. El día anterior él había sido víctima de una chica extraña y desconocida que lo había sonsacado para permitirle una noche de estancia en su hogar. Y esa chica seguía ahí, envuelta en su saco de dormir que la hacía parecer una oruga gigante, una muy pacífica y adorable oruga gigante; eso hasta que abría la boca y se transformaba en una tramposa y lista oruga gigante.

Saitama se levantó en silencio, se quitó el pijama y se puso el pants azul que usaba desde hace unos años para entrenar y así, tratando de no despertar a su invitada, tomó un plátano del refrigerador y salió del apartamento.

Media hora más tarde, Ruth comenzaba a desperezarse. Salió de su crisálida de tela y relleno que la había mantenido cálida desde hace un año y medio cuando empezó su viaje; estaba en un departamento pequeño, de hecho diminuto, ¿cómo había llegado ahí…? Cierto… Saitama, el hombre de la guitarra. Pero él no estaba, eso le daba la libertad de tomar un baño rápido y cambiarse de ropa antes de seguir su viaje, aunque no podía irse solo así después de abusar de la hospitalidad del calvo, así que después de asearse se dispuso a preparar el desayuno; revisó el rincón que sería la cocina y no encontró más que plátanos y agua en el refrigerador, y rámen instantáneo en la alacena. Era hora de ir de compras, afortunadamente aún tenía los ahorros que había juntado con su trabajo como músico ambulante y además, ya estaba muy cerca del dojo de su maestro, por lo que podía darse el lujo de gastar una fracción de sus ahorros para pagar la deuda.

El sol se asomaba por el horizonte cuando un ciborg de cabello rubio caminaba a paso firme por la calle que llevaba al apartamento de su maestro en la zona deshabitada de ciudad Z. Ya llevaba un par de días sin visitarlo debido a que la Asociación le asignó un trabajo de emergencia en las montañas cercanas a ciudad D y tuvo que salir a toda velocidad para enfrentar a un peligroso Yetti, emergencia nivel ogro apenas, pero trabajo finalmente. Hace poco tiempo atrás Genos, nuestro disciplinado ciborg, había decidido ser el aprendiz de Saitama tras ver su despliegue de poder al derrotar a la reina mosquito. Su misión era volverse cada vez más fuerte para así, algún día, ser capaz de derrotar al androide loco que atacó su ciudad y mató a su familia hace ya tantos años, pero tras ver a Saitama se dio cuenta de lo lejos que estaba de su meta. Siguiendo a Saitama seguramente sería capaz de volverse lo suficientemente fuerte para completar su misión; mientras, sólo se encargaba de limpiar el mal del mundo que se cruzaba en su camino y, recientemente, de completar las misiones que la Asociación le encargaba, pues su maestro le había encomendado posicionarse entre los primeros 10 lugares de la clasificación S dentro de la Asociación de Héroes.

Todo apuntaba a que sería otro tranquilo día de aprendizaje con su maestro, llegaría a su apartamento y prepararía un almuerzo sustancioso de rámen instantáneo, como a su maestro le gustaba; además era temprano y seguro Saitama tardaría una hora o dos en llegar, por lo que asear la habitación y el baño sería una buena forma de aprovechar el tiempo. Pero al estar frente al edificio notó una firma de calor peculiar; era una firma poderosa aunque parecía provenir de un cuerpo pequeño ¿Un Kaijin? Definitivamente no era el maestro. Genos decide subir a investigar.

Ruth ya había sacado el dinero extra que tenía para ir por las compras y salía del apartamento, dejando emparejado para poder entrar después, eso de no tener las llaves de la casa le parecía ahora un tanto inconveniente; pero algo no estaba bien, el ambiente de repente estaba demasiado callado, más que hace rato… más que en la noche anterior.

-¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?- Un muchacho rubio muy extraño le apuntaba en la cabeza con un cañón que cargaba energía con un zumbido alarmante.

-Oye… Tomemos esto con calma amigo, baja el arma- Ruth comenzaba a molestarse pero el tipo rubio que la amenazaba no era un asaltante cualquiera, estaba segura de que era un peleador de alto nivel y ahora sabía que él contaba con armas muy poderosas. Si se descuidaba podría salir herida y destruiría el apartamento de su anfitrión, tal vez incluso toda la cuadra.

-Representas una amenaza potencial así que no repetiré la pregunta. Identifícate o sufrirás las consecuencias.-

-¿Jamás te enseñaron que es grosero cuestionar a las personas con un cañón en la cabeza? ¡Baja el arma, rubio!- Grita la guitarrista soltándole un manotazo para quitar el cañón de su cara, si el hombre de hojalata quiere hacerle preguntas, puede hacerlo sin levantar las armas. Sus ojos ámbar brillaban con enojo, pero una confrontación no era parte de sus planes ese día. -Escucha, mi nombre es…-

-Se acabó el tiempo- La interrumpe el ciborg, pegándole una fortísima patada en la cabeza que la saca volando hasta el edificio de enfrente. Hace mucho tiempo que Ruth no recibía un golpe tan fuerte, así que esa patada la tomó por sorpresa, regresándola a sus años de entrenamiento en la montaña.

De muy pequeña, a los 5 años, la chica había sido abandonada en las faldas de una montaña en las afueras de ciudad Z debido a ciertas habilidades peculiares con las que había nacido. Su madre sabía que pasar su embarazo cerca de una planta nuclear no era la mejor idea del mundo, pero su padre se había negado a comprar la casa en la playa que su madre tanto quería; como resultado, Ruth había desarrollado durante su gestación una glándula extra en la parte profunda del cerebro que se conectaba con su red nerviosa, además su cuerpo se componía de ciertos minerales extra que lo hacían más fuerte y resistente que un cuerpo humano normal, de menos había nacido con la apariencia de una niña a toda norma. En la montaña, la niña había logrado pasar un par de días viviendo del agua de río y los frutos de algunos árboles conocidos gracias a los libros de botánica que había hojeado en la biblioteca de su padre, pero no era suficiente, tenía hambre. Y estaba sola. Había despertado sola en la montaña y seguía sola tras dos días de vagar. Pero su maestro la había encontrado; el anciano le enseñó disciplina, artes marciales, la educó y le dio un techo, pero además, la había aceptado aún con los poderes que la habían alejado de su familia y le enseñó a controlarlos con una precisión tal que para ella se volvió algo tan normal como levantar un brazo o una pierna. Aunque no era nada como un brazo o una pierna.

Entonces llegó el segundo impacto. El choque contra el edificio de enfrente la regresó al presente y a su batalla con el… ¿ciborg?... ¿androide?... Lo que sea. La chica había atravesado aparatosamente la pared del edificio de enfrente, cayendo de cabeza justo en el sillón del apartamento abandonado; su ropa aún no se rompía pero estaba sucia a más no poder con polvo de escombros y suciedad, y su cabeza, que había quedado a unos centímetros del suelo, dejaba que su cabello negro colgara hasta el piso alfombrado y sucio. Entonces la chica dio una vuelta en el sillón y corrió hasta el agujero que había dejado en la pared, del otro lado el ciborg había saltado desde el pasillo, acompañado de un sonido estridente y los ruidos graciosos que hacen los motores eléctricos con sistemas de engranaje. -¡ESCUCHA! ¡No tengo intención de pelear, yo…!- Empieza a gritar Ruth pero es nuevamente interrumpida por una ráfaga de esferas de fuego que son disparadas a toda velocidad desde el brazo izquierdo del ciborg. Es hora de ponernos serios.

Cuando Genos aterrizó se sorprendió de ver que pese a la densa nube de polvo, nada había sido destruido o dañado aparte del agujero que había hecho la chica al estrellarse. Además de la falta de destrucción, era extraño ver que la chica no estaba y la temperatura en la habitación era sumamente elevada, aunque se disipaba rápidamente por la nueva ventilación en la pared. ¿Qué había causado ese incremento de temperatura? Su cañón de plasma era altamente destructivo pero no era capaz de elevar a esos niveles la temperatura de una habitación del tamaño del apartamento semi derrumbado y, al parecer, segundos antes cuando recién habían impactado las esferas de energía, el apartamento se había calentado lo suficientemente como para derretir los plásticos más blandos de la habitación como las macetas y algunas botellas de refresco que estaban tiradas en la alfombra. Genos activó su visión térmica para buscar a la misteriosa mujer; aunque el entorno tenía una temperatura muy alta, no era lo suficiente para ocultar la firma de calor de la chica según lo que había guardado en su base de datos. Recorrió la habitación con su mirada pero no encontró nada y entonces escuchó un sonido leve, un grupo de piedritas se había deslizado en el boquete de la pared. El ciborg volteó la cabeza y vio parada en el agujero a la chica; sus ojos, antes ámbar, ahora fulguraban de un color rojizo con tonalidades púrpuras, su cabello negro levitaba suavemente sobre sus hombros despejando rítmicamente sus orejas y volviéndolas a ocultar, y su firma de calor se había disparado. No era un humano normal, eso era definitivo, pero ¿quién era? De forma micro-segúndica, Genos buscó el rostro de aquella chica monstruosa en la base de datos de los delincuentes mayores buscados por la Asociación, pero no encontró nada; decidió buscar también en la lista de los buscados por la policía y la lista actualizada de héroes afiliados a la Asociación, aún sin éxito.

-Vienes y me atacas, eres grosero, te niegas a escuchar razones y no te interesas por el daño que causas.- La chica apunta su dedo en dirección al ciborg y continúa, -¡Si quieres pelear, sígueme!- Acto seguido, la chica salta hacia el vacío y sale corriendo en dirección a las ruinas abandonadas de ciudad Z. Genos la sigue fácilmente, la chica no corre muy rápido; es extraño que un villano hable tanto y se queje por la falta de educación de sus contrincantes, pero sin importar qué Genos no permitirá que nadie le ponga la mano encima a su maestro. Después del incidente del meteoro, aunque Saitama salvó a la mayoría de los ciudadanos al fragmentarlo, mucha gente, población y héroes de la Asociación, estaban molestos e inconformes con la salvación que les había sido ofrecida. No sabían valorar el esfuerzo ni el poder de Saitama. Pero Genos sí lo tomaba en consideración, él sabía lo admirable que era su maestro, lo fuerte y sabio… y fantástico que Saitama es. Nadie le haría daño al maestro mientras Genos estuviera ahí.

No habían pasado ni 10 minutos cuando Ruth y Genos partían hacia las ruinas en el corazón de la parte abandonada de ciudad Z, y la batalla se prolongaría muchas horas más. Mientras tanto, Saitama se encontraba a la mitad de su rutina de entrenamiento; aunque podía acabar su rutina en cuestión de segundos, le gustaba tomarse su tiempo y sentir la tensión en cada músculo que utilizaba, eso era lo que generaba resultados… O eso decía el calvo. Hacía una mañana soleada y alegre en el parque en el que Saitama se había asentado para trabajar sus repeticiones; los niños y jóvenes uniformados caminaban tranquilos hacia sus respectivas escuelas, unos minutos más tarde vería correr con urgencia a los rezagados. Los asalariados también viajaban a sus trabajos: algunos a pie, otros en bicicleta y otros en coche o camión; aunque Saitama había decidido dedicarse exclusivamente a su pasatiempo como héroe, a veces se sentía tentado a buscar un trabajo como asalariado estable, sobre todo cuando tenía antojo de algo más lujoso que rámen instantáneo o udón barato. De menos que la chica Ruth del día anterior le había invitado una cena de udón especial, ojalá al volver ella no se encuentre aún en su apartamento.

Ya iban dos días desde que Genos no pasaba a verlo, la Asociación debía tenerlo muy ocupado. Eso era bueno porque así Saitama no tendría que inventar escusas de entrenamiento especial para contentar al joven ciborg, pero tampoco tenía un amigo con quien comer y que le completara el dinero para las comidas, ni quien le ayudara con el aseo del hogar. De alguna manera el exigente ciborg se había convertido en una agradable compañía para el héroe solitario. Ojalá vuelva pronto. En su ensoñación, Saitama no había notado que de repente todas las aves del parque habían levantado vuelo espantadas ni sintió la ola de calor que pasó repentinamente a través de la ciudad.

Una hora y media más tarde, cuando Saitama decidió volver a su apartamento tras una mañana sin novedades, no pudo evitar el darse cuenta del gran agujero en la pared del edificio de enfrente. El hombre admiró el boquete con su mirada inexpresiva pensando qué pudo haber pasado; de por sí la zona estaba abandonada y la caída de los fragmentos de meteoro había dañado mucho los edificios que no había derrumbado, posiblemente el edificio de enfrente ya habría cedido, ¿pasará lo mismo con su apartamento en algún momento? Sería una buena idea darle una revisada a su edificio, para ver si no había grietas peligrosas o algo así. Saitama entró en su apartamento y vio la bolsa para dormir y la funda de guitarra aún en la habitación, su invitada seguía ahí. Pero ella no estaba; la habitación estaba vacía, al igual que el baño y el balcón, además la puerta no había sido cerrada. "¿ _Habrá salido por algo de comer? Ojala me traiga comida a mí también"_ Pensó Saitama mientras se quitaba el pants sudado y se metía a la ducha, encendiendo antes la televisión para escuchar las noticias y enterarse si algo peligroso acontecía. Esa mañana al héroe calvo se le apetecía un buen baño frío por el calor que empezó a arreciar de repente, lo cual era extraño ya que no estaban en verano y el día se había nublado de un momento a otro. Sin embargo no podía ser nada relacionado con las criaturas misteriosas pues nada estaba siendo anunciado en la televisión, al parecer el calentamiento global hacía de las suyas.

A unos kilómetros de Saitama, Genos, agotado y desesperado, veía con odio a la chica que comenzaba a flotar frente a él.

" _Según los datos recopilados, esta chica es capaz de controlar la temperatura ambiente que la rodea. Tal parece, para evitar mis ataques ha estado calentando el aire a su alrededor, así que, por efectos de convencción, el aire es empujado hacia arriba con una fuerza proporcional al calor emitido por la chica, lo que la avienta en el aire y le permite realizar maniobras de evasión de forma más sencilla y a mayor velocidad, pero… ¿Cómo lo logra? Eso aún no ha sido determinado, no parece estar cargando ningún equipo de calefacción lo suficientemente poderoso… ¿Mutante?... Transmitiré los datos al Dr. Hedor para que los analice, tal vez el descubra algo. Pero hay otro problema; la fuerza de su defensa, su velocidad y… ninguno de mis ataques de plasma parece ser capaz de tocarla aunque vayan directo a ella… Si el maestro estuviera aquí… ¡No! Hago esto por el maestro, si no soy capaz de derrotar a este enemigo… Maestro, quiero que se sienta orgulloso de mi…"_

-Llevamos casi dos horas aquí, ¿ya podemos irnos?- Pregunta Ruth flotando apenas a unos centímetros del aire. La guitarrista no había soltado un solo golpe en todo el rato, pero su chamarra de mezclilla había perdido las mangas tras levantar la defensa contra los golpes que el chico robot había logrado asestarle; también sus pantalones habían sufrido y ahora parecía que tenía pesqueros en una pierna y shorts en la otra, de menos los guantes largos y las botas que llegaban hasta medio muslo aún vivían, aunque aquellas prendas habían sido especialmente diseñadas para sobrevivir peleas más intensas que aquella.

-¡Aún no acabo contigo!- Grita el ciborg transformando sus dos brazos y uniéndolos en un cañón aún más grande que brillaba con una intensidad tremenda, mientras cargaba el siguiente rayo de plasma y arremolinaba aire caliente y polvo a su alrededor. La chica estaba sinceramente asombrada por los despliegues de poder del chico, pero la pelea había nacido por un malentendido y ella, siendo de mecha corta, había permitido verse arrastrada al conflicto hasta alcanzar tal magnitud. Si bien su carácter era explosivo, Ruth tendía a ser también reflexiva y en su carrera a aquella zona desierta había caído en cuenta de que, efectivamente, la invasora en el lugar era ella y que el robot tal vez, o más bien, seguramente, vivía con Saitama. " _¡Pero su cabeza es tan dura! ¿Cómo puedo lograr que me escuche?... llevamos mucho rato aquí, esperare a que se canse."_ Piensa la chica mientras Genos termina de cargar su cañón.

Entonces se escucha el trueno y el mundo se ve envuelto por la luz cegadora del rayo de plasma del ciborg, el cual crea arcos eléctricos a su alrededor por la ionización del aire debido a la temperatura. Ruth piensa que es hermoso; aunque ella puede controlar la temperatura ambiente hasta transformar los iones de aire en plasma, jamás se ha imaginado lanzando un rayo de plasma como tal. La ilusión se dibuja en su cara mientras el rayo vuela a la velocidad de la luz hacia ella y, a oídos de la guitarrista, el mundo comienza a cantar una melodía nueva para ella. Ruth respira el aire caliente ionizado y cierra los ojos con una expresión de paz en su rostro.

Genos está seguro de que el rayo de plasma mejorado que ha construido el dr. Hedor en sus brazos será suficiente para liquidar a una pequeña villana termoquinética cuya única habilidad parece ser la de calentar el aire para flotar; es una temperatura elevada para un ser humano, sí, pero no significa que aguante la temperatura necesaria para convertir el aire en plasma, además el cañón fulminó en pocos segundos al Yetti de ciudad D. La niña será polvo sobre tierra.

Pero no es así. Después de unos segundos disparado el cañón, Genos nota que, en el punto donde estaría la chica, el plasma es desviado, arremolinado en torno a una esfera invisible y disipado, dejando solo vapores de aire que se alejan fuerte y rápidamente de la pequeña zona donde la chica flota. El ciborg detiene su ataque y guarda el cañón; está decidido, los ataques de plasma son inútiles contra la contrincante y habrá que molerla a golpes.

-Ese fue un ataque devastador, me sorprende que puedas generar tanta energía sin destruirte a ti mismo, ¿ahora me escucharás?- Dice la chica con una sonrisa una vez disipado el aire caliente; sus ojos habían vuelto al ámbar cálido con los que Genos la había visto la primera vez, pero su chamarra de mezclilla y la playera gris holgada que la vestían ya no estaban, sus pantalones tampoco, todo había sido devorado por la abrazadora temperatura del plasma que la había rodeado, aunque parecía que no había sido capaz de tocarla. Ahora la chica vestía las botas negras a medio muslo que Genos había visto minutos atrás, también tenía unos shorts negros cacheteros adornados con el cinturón metálico que la chica había usado para sujetar sus fallecidos pantalones; en la parte superior tenía un muy ajustado top negro sin mangas que dejaba ver su esbelta figura y sus brazos se cubrían aún por los guantes con nudillos metálicos que se extendían hasta la parte superior del brazo, si mantenía los brazos abajo llegaban a la misma altura que el top.

-Vistes una armadura especial, ladrona.- Le dice Genos recuperando el aliento y volviendo a su posición de ataque.

-¡¿Ladrona?!... ¡Oye de menos no me dejaste desnuda! Pero está bien, si no me escucharás…- Responde la chica tomando también una posición de combate que a Genos le pareció conocida.

Entonces inició el combate de artes marciales entre los dos contrincantes y, aunque Genos era rápido y fuerte, mucho más que la mayoría de las personas y los héroes de la Asociación, la chica no se quedaba atrás. Golpe tras golpe, patada tras patada, la chica parecía ser perfectamente capaz de bloquear los ataques que el ciborg mandaba. La pelea se había vuelto un duelo de resistencia y ambos lo sabían.

Así que pelearon.

" _Maestro, éste es un contrincante poderoso pero sé que podré derrotarlo. Como humana que es, su resistencia física debe estar muy por debajo de mis capacidades… En breve volveré a casa."_ Piensa el ciborg mientras tira una patada voladora hacia la cabeza de la chica, quien logra esquivarlo sólo por cuestión de milímetros.

Y pelearon.

" _¡Tenía que ser un robot! De todos los tipos de criatura que existen hoy en día, tenía que ser un robot. Ahora solo me queda esperar a que se le agote la batería y a estas alturas ya no sé cuándo será eso, ¡El sol ya va de bajada! Y yo no he comido nada."_ Piensa Ruth entre lloriqueos mientras evade los golpes que Genos lanza rápidamente hacia ella. " _¡Ya basta de levantar defensas! Si sigo aguantando sus golpes me cansaré más rápido."_

Y por horas y horas más, pelearon.

" _¡Ya no puedo más!"_ Piensan los dos al unísono. Genos tira un último golpe y cae desplomado a la tierra, al mismo tiempo la chica cae de sentón junto al ciborg tras esquivar el golpe. La noche había caído sobre ciudad Z y el viento frío arreciaba en esos parajes desolados, de menos unas 14 horas habrían pasado desde que ambos empezaron a pelear.

-En todo este tiempo no diste ni un solo golpe- Dice el ciborg desde el piso.

-¡Vaya! Hasta que lo notaste, gracias- Responde sarcásticamente la chica entre jadeos, sentada junto a él.

-Estoy a nada de agotar mi batería, venía regresando de una misión en ciudad D y no me recargué antes de ir a la casa del maestro. No estaba listo para una pelea tan exigente.-

-¿Tu maestro es Saitama?-

-Conoces al maestro.-

-¡Si me hubieras dejado explicarte…!- Comienza Ruth exaltada.

-Te di oportunidad de explicarte…-

-¡¿No?! ¡Apuntaste un cañón a mi cabeza! ¡Eso NO es dar oportunidad de explicar!- Ruth enojada había comenzado a gritarle a Genos, quién solo la veía tumbado desde el piso, con la expresión serena característica del muchacho.

-No podía arriesgarme-

-No te comprendo. En fin, vas con Saitama, ¿no?- Dice la chica comenzando a incorporarse y tendiéndole una mano a Genos para ayudarlo a levantarse. El ciborg tenía muy baja la batería por lo que acepta la ayuda de la chica y toma su mano; la chica ayuda con mucho esfuerzo al muchacho, pero pesa mucho y en verdad está cansada. –Mi nombre es Ruth, tu maestro me dio alojamiento por un día, pero ahora creo que le pediré me acepte una noche más… ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Genos…-


	3. Capítulo 3: De vuelta a la montaña

Hola a todos y buenas mañanas/tardes/noches.

Agradezco de todo corazón a todos ustedes quienes leen mi relato hasta este tercer capítulo y lamento mi tardanza para publicarlo, de alguna manera la vida ahora si me estuvo manteniendo ocupada por un buen rato y no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir. Sin embargo les presento el tercer episodio, otra vez algo tranquilo pero tengan paciencia, estaré llegando a algo y tras leer el capítulo tal vez puedan oler lo que se cocina tras bambalinas.

Para acabar les recuerdo que estoy a su disposición para cualquier opinión, comentario, corrección, favorito, etc.! Nuevamente muchas gracias por su paciencia y espero les agrade el capítulo.

Genos y Ruth habían caminado dificultosamente, apoyándose uno en el otro, hasta llegar al apartamento donde Saitama yacía tendido en su futón viendo las últimas caricaturas del día. El trayecto había sido bastante silencioso; la chica estaba demasiado cansada como para hablar palabra alguna y el muchacho… bueno, el de por sí era silencioso como una roca. La única comunicación que tuvieron fue al final del trayecto, cuando Genos le pidió a la chica que deslizara cierta ranura en su brazo derecho, de donde ella lo sujetaba, para sacar de ahí la llave del apartamento.

-¡Genos, al fin llegast…!- Comienza a decir Saitama volteando a la entrada y viendo para su sorpresa que la invitada de la noche anterior llegaba cargando a su discípulo. -¡Genos! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí maestro, solo necesito recargar mis baterías- Responde Genos tumbándose en el suelo.

-¡Genos! Hueles extraño, ¿te metiste en un horno?- Le inquiere Saitama incorporando al ciborg para sentarlo a la mesa. Mientras tanto Ruth había cerrado la puerta y los observaba desde un rincón de la habitación.

-Perdón Saitama… Tal parece que Genos y yo tuvimos una pequeña confrontación, pero nada grave… ¡Tu discípulo es muy fuerte! Haz de estar orgulloso ammm…- Ruth, nuevamente avergonzada, desvía su mirada hacia el techo y comienza a jugar con sus dedos de forma ansiosa; no solo iba a abusar aún más de la amabilidad de su anfitrión, también había tenido una pelea con su discípulo. Vaya descaro que tenía al mostrarse por esos rumbos aún.- Escucha… la riña con Genos retrasó mis planes y… quería saber si podrías aceptarme sólo una noche más. Pagaré el alojamiento al precio de cualquier posada… Si no es mucha molestia.-

" _¿Qué? ¿Una noche más…? Genos ya llegó y ella está ocupando su espacio… Pero va a pagar a precio de posada y eso nos dejará suficiente capital para comer lujosamente un día o dos… Pero el espacio…"_ Piensa Saitama en medio de su introspectiva. -¿Entonces no sería mejor irte a una posada?- Inquiere finalmente, algo irritado por la idea de compartir su pequeño apartamento con una tercera persona.

-¿No pensarás dejar a una chica indefensa en la calle por la noche o sí?- Le dice Ruth maliciosamente.

-¿Eh? Peleaste contra Genos y lo agotaste, no eres para nada indefensa-

-¡Pagaré!- La chica se inclina ante el calvo en la mesa con lágrimas escurriendo de los ojos.

-Está bien, pero tendrás que dormir bajo la mesa. Ayer ocupaste el espacio de Genos.- Finaliza Saitama señalando la bolsa de dormir aún extendida frente a una pared del apartamento. Después de unos minutos, Ruth metía su bolsa de dormir bajo la mesa mientras Saitama arrastraba a Genos hasta su pared conectándolo al enchufe de la luz. Las luces ya estaban fuera y cada quien se preparaba para una noche de sueño un tanto incómoda, definitivamente eso de dar posada a extraños le pondría a Saitama los pelos de punta si los tuviera.

Mientras tanto, en los cuarteles generales de la Asociación de Héroes en ciudad A, un grupo de especialistas observaban la pelea entre Genos y Ruth desde un monitor enorme que abarcaba media habitación. Algunos analizaban los niveles de energía y los tipos de radiación liberados por ambos a la hora de la pelea, otros observaban los estilos de combate que utilizaban y otros tantos trataban de establecer la identidad de la misteriosa chica que peleaba contra el nuevo integrante de la clasificación S de héroes. Debido al cambio climático a mediana escala que ambos contendientes habían provocado en ciudad Z, se había dictaminado generar un grupo de análisis que identificara la razón de la repentina ola de calor, lo cual era lógico tomando en cuenta las recientes apariciones de criaturas con peligrosidad nivel ogro que surgían cada vez con más frecuencia en el mundo. Si apareciera una capaz de controlar la temperatura ambiente de una ciudad entera era posible que la peligrosidad escalara rápidamente a nivel dragón y, si no tenían suficiente suerte, a nivel dios. Había que averiguar lo más pronto posible qué causó la ola de calor y como contenerlo.

-¿Qué han averiguado de la "singularidad"?- Pregunta un hombre con barba que iba vestido de traje y lucía un abundante cabello negro mientras entraba a la sala de investigación.

-Tal parece que la "singularidad" fue generada a raíz de la pelea entre el héroe clase S, Genos, y esta chica.- Responde otro hombre, vistiendo también un traje negro, mientras le entregaba un reporte al primer sujeto. – No hemos averiguado la identidad de la chica, pero sabemos que en los primeros momentos de la pelea irradió una tremenda cantidad de energía, lo que resultó en la ola de calor sentida en ciudad Z.-

-¿Y qué más?- Pregunta el hombre de barba mientras hojea el reporte que le fue entregado por el segundo hombre. – Se observó la pelea con la grabación obtenida desde el satélite y descubrimos una gran similitud entre el estilo de pelea que la chica empleó contra Genos y el estilo de Colmillo de Plata… Y además señor… la chica solo esquivó y defendió, no tiró un solo golpe durante la pelea.-

-Entonces la chica es aprendiz del puño de agua… ¿No han establecido su identidad aún?- Pregunta nuevamente el primer hombre –No señor…- Responde el segundo – Ella no aparece en las listas de los estudiantes inscritos de los últimos 20 años señor- El primer hombre ve pensativo el reporte en sus manos – Interroguen a Colmillo de Plata Bang mañana a primera hora-

" _Alguien capaz de hacerle frente a un clase S como Genos debe ser contenido… o aliado a nosotros_ " Pensaba el hombre desalineado mientras salía del centro de investigaciones a paso veloz. Unos metros más adelante, una chica de baja estatura con luminoso cabello verde lo observaba recargada en la pared

– Parece que has encontrado algo interesante. ¿Me encargaré yo de esto? Estoy muy aburrida- Le dice la chica entre lloriqueos. - Lo siento Tatsumaki, esto aún no es una amenaza. Te informaré tu próxima misión más adelante ¿Por qué no vas a relajarte un poco?- Le dice el hombre de forma condescendiente. Tatsumaki da un profundo respiro y se aleja volando – Ustedes sólo son unos aburridos, ¿Qué no saben que conmigo basta para cualquier emergencia que tengan?- Definitivamente lidiar con héroes de alto calibre puede ser cansado.

La mañana siguiente fue bastante agradable. El sol se asomaba por las cortinas en el departamento de Saitama y le pegaban a Ruth directo en los ojos, forzándola a despertar quisiera o no. La chica vio a su alrededor; el ciborg seguía recargando baterías mientras veía la televisión, pero Saitama no estaba. El reloj marcaba las 7. –Buenos días Genos, ¿A dónde fue Saitama?-

-El maestro fue a entrenar- Responde el ciborg sin voltearla a ver.

\- ¿Está bien si preparo el almuerzo? Hoy me iré como acordamos pero no quisiera hacerlo sin darles las gracias.- El ciborg voltea a verla con su rostro inexpresivo.- Con el pago que le prometiste al maestro es suficiente.- La chica se encontraba pasmada ante la apatía del ciborg, aun así sabía que irse solo porque sí era una grosería tremenda, así que se levantó, y enrolló su bolsa de dormir – Voy a ducharme. Después me tomare la libertad de preparar un almuerzo para los tres. Bueno… ammm ¿tu comes?- Pregunta la chica dándose cuenta de que no conocía la verdadera naturaleza de Genos. –Sí, agradezco tu consideración.-

Después de ducharse, la chica salió del apartamento tomando prestadas las llaves de Genos, quién en esos momentos se encargaba de la limpieza del lugar. Para las 8 ya había vuelto con todo lo necesario para un sustancioso almuerzo de pescado con arroz y fideos. A las 8:30 el almuerzo estaba listo y diez minutos después llegó Saitama, sorprendido por el increíblemente delicioso aroma que salía de su apartamento. El almuerzo transcurrió tranquila y silenciosamente y Ruth se alegró de ver la expresión de felicidad de Saitama al probar su comida. – Hace mucho que no como algo tan delicioso, ¡Gracias!- Dice Saitama al terminar mientras Genos comenzaba a recoger los platos. – Veo que recogiste tu bolsa… ¿Ya te vas?-

-Así es, gracias por tu hospitalidad…- dice Ruth inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa –Pero quisiera dejar de causarte problemas tan pronto como sea posible.- Saitama se ríe irónicamente ante este comentario, de todas formas la chica lo había orillado a recibirla. – Tu comida es bastante buena, ven a visitarnos cuando gustes.-

Ruth lo ve maliciosamente de nuevo – A ti solo te interesa mi comida…- Tras ese comentario la chica comienza a reír estruendosamente. Saitama solo suelta una leve risa " _Si ella se quedara a cocinar, ya no tendría que seguir comiendo la dieta que preparó Genos para que mi cabello creciera"_ piensa mientras ve a la chica sonreír. – Bueno, es hora de que me vaya. Gracias por todo, pasaré a visitarlos otro día.- Dice la chica mientras se levanta y agarra sus cosas.

-Si…- Dice Saitama mientras ve a Ruth saliendo por la puerta y gritando – ¡Nos vemos Genos!- Para luego desaparecer en el silencio de la rutina. " _Realmente podría… acostumbrarme a ella."_ Piensa el calvo por última vez antes de dejar atrás la emoción de la novedad para adentrarse en la televisión, en espera de algún contrincante poderoso que amenazara a la ciudad o alguna oferta interesante en el supermercado.

En la cima de la montaña más alta de ciudad Z Bang, un anciano de cabello y bigote gris con mirada penetrante, se disponía a tomar el té de medio día junto a Charanko, su discípulo más fiel quien solía servir de mayordomo. El día era tranquilo y soleado con algunas nubes flotando en el horizonte, más no representaban amenaza de lluvia ni nada por el estilo; aprovechando el buen clima varios animales de la montaña habían salido a pasear en busca de alimentos, otros tantos cazaban a los pequeños ingenuos que se descuidaban. El anciano veía desde su ventana como un par de águilas volaban en lo alto de la montaña dibujando círculos en el aire. – Deberías ir a correr o perderás condición.- Le dice Bang al joven discípulo. – Señor, yo ya hice mi recorrido por la montaña a primera hora de la mañana- responde el muchacho inclinando levemente su cabeza como señal de respeto. Bang bebe un sorbo de té y mira con melancolía la ciudad que se extiende a las faldas de la montaña. – Antes había aquí una niña… Ella corría en la mañana, al medio día y en la noche, jamás era suficiente para ella.- El muchacho lo ve con una mirada seria - ¿Habla de Rosetta señor?- Bang suelta una carcajada estruendosa. –Veo que no la has olvidado, me alegro mucho.- Bang toma otro sorbo de té y observa como la mirada seria del muchacho se convierte en una mueca de enojo – Señor… le propuse matrimonio a esa chica hace dos años y ella me rechazó incluso después de que le regalé su guitarra.- Bang ríe nuevamente y le contesta –Si, te rechazó aun cuando bordaste su nombre y la montaña con una cascada en la funda de esa guitarra.-

Hace ya muchos años, mientras Bang trotaba en las faldas de la montaña para luego subir, había encontrado a una pequeña niña tratando de alcanzar una pera en una rama que se asomaba a la caída de un acantilado. Alarmado, el no tan anciano maestro subió al árbol y rescató a la niña de lo que pudo haber sido una muerte segura. Más tarde, el anciano conocería la historia de la niña y la entrenaría para ser su discípulo y la heredera del dojo, pues el anciano no había logrado casarse ni tener hijos. La chica pasó sus primeros 5 años entrenando arduamente para utilizar a la perfección el puño de agua que rompe rocas, al mismo tiempo que entrenaba su autocontrol para sincronizar sus habilidades naturales con las artes marciales en las que Bang la instruía. " _Rosetta…_ "

-¿Sabes por qué se fue Rosetta?- Preguntó Bang a su discípulo quien continuaba sentado a su lado con cara de amargado. - ¿Señor…?- El muchacho sale de su introspectiva y medita la pregunta de su maestro. –Pensé que se había ido porque no querría verme más…- Bang voltea a ver a su discípulo con una cara que se encontraba entre el fastidio y el asombro. Era cierto que las razones de Rosetta para irse del dojo se habían mantenido privadas entre Bang y ella, pero el anciano pensó que serían bastante obvias para los demás discípulos. Aunque aparentemente no. – Muchacho… Rosetta se fue para buscarse una vida como músico ¡Jajajajaja! Me pregunto qué cara habría puesto de haber escuchado tu respuesta. Ella entrenó arduamente y antes que tú ella fue la mejor de mis discípulos hasta que llegó… - Bang se detiene un segundo con una expresión sombría en el rostro para luego proseguir -pero Rosetta amaba la música más que nada en este mundo. Se enamoró desde que vino el grupo Enko hace años y tú no tuviste nada que ver.- El muchacho se sonroja al escuchar la respuesta y voltea avergonzado para evitar que su maestro le vea la cara. El maestro vuelve a ver por la ventana donde las águilas que revoloteaban ya no están, se encuentran lejos de las montañas donde el maestro ya no puede verlas, pero él sabe que volverán para la hora de la comida, pues sus nidos se encuentran cerca del dojo. – Rosetta bajó de la montaña antes de que tus compañeros desertaran por Garou, pero no ha vuelto desde entonces. ¿Crees que vuelva pronto?- Inquiere Bang bebiendo más té. El discípulo, lo voltea a ver aún incómodo – ¿Lo dice por la visita de los agentes de la Asociación? Lo que mencionaron suena definitivamente a Rosetta… 1.60 de altura, cabello negro, ojos ámbar… ¿¡Capacidades sobre-humanas para controlar la temperatura ambiente!? Definitivamente Rosetta ha vuelto a la ciudad, pero después de tanto tiempo sin noticias de ella me pregunto qué habrá hecho para llamar de repente la atención de la Asociación… ¿Estuvo bien no decirles nada?- El discípulo al fin recupera su semblante sereno y serio de antes y Bang se sirve su segunda taza de té. – Ella no quiere nada con la Asociación, tampoco sabemos si volverá al dojo ya que tampoco quiere dedicarse a las artes marciales… Les dijimos que no sabemos nada de esa chica y por ahora eso es verdad.-

La tarde transcurrió tranquila en el dojo. Había sido un día fresco para todos tras la repentina ola de calor del día anterior. Charanko hacía sus últimos entrenamientos vespertinos antes de prepararse para la cena, Bang también hacía sus entrenamientos especiales para mantenerse en condición al lado de su único discípulo. Entonces, después de que los últimos rayos del sol tornaran el cielo rojizo y la primera estrella brillara en el firmamento, una voz familiar resonó en los pasillos del dojo. – ¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Hay alguien ahí?! – El maestro sospechó sobre quién sería la misteriosa visita, pero mantuvo la calma y salió a recibir a su invitada-¿Quién viene a esta hora?- dice saliendo despacio del cuarto de entrenamiento con las manos agarradas a su espalda para ver a una chica de cabello corto adornado con una banda naranja con motivos amarillos, de una estatura familiar vistiendo una chamarra de cuero café y pantalones de mezclilla pegados a las piernas.

La chica había volteado rápidamente tras escuchar la voz del anciano y en sus ojos se dibujaron lágrimas de emoción; en su rostro podían leerse los 18 meses que la chica había estado extrañando al anciano desde que salió del dojo. -¡Abuelo Bang!- Grita la chica y corre con premura a abrazar al anciano, quien le devuelve el abrazo de la manera más afectuosa existente. -¡Abuelo Bang! *sob sob* ¡He vuelto abuelo Bang!-¡Te he extrañado tanto! ¿Recibiste mis postales?- Pregunta la chica con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas sin soltar al anciano. –Las he recibido y las he leído todas pero no sabía si volverías alguna vez tras encontrar tu camino como músico… Bienvenida a casa… Rosetta- Le dice el anciano dejando caer un par de lágrimas por su duro semblante. Desde el interior del cuarto de entrenamiento, Charanko observaba la escena dejando caer un par de lágrimas y tratando al mismo tiempo de ocultarse de la chica que años atrás había sido dueña de su corazón.

-*sob sob* Abuelo Bang…- Rosetta se incorporaba secándose las lágrimas de alegría para encarar a su abuelo una vez más. – Abuelo Bang, he tenido bastante éxito en este año y medio que he viajado por las ciudades para promocionarme. Me han invitado a muchos clubes y centros a tocar mis canciones, que por cierto ya he escrito varias más y te las cantaré con gusto cuando acabemos la cena, pero he vuelto porque pretendo llevar a cabo un nuevo proyecto abuelo… Quisiera saber si aún soy bienvenida en el dojo.- El anciano ve a la chica con curiosidad y la suelta para recuperar su postura habitual " _¿Tendrá algo que ver con la Asociación…?"_

-Siempre eres bienvenida querida nieta, pero vayamos a cenar para que me cuentes de qué trata tu nuevo proyecto- Propone Bang preocupado por los nuevos planes de la chica. Rosetta acepta la propuesta y sale corriendo junto con Charanko para preparar juntos la cena, como en los viejos tiempos. Una vez servida la mesa, cuando todos se encontraban sentados para comer, la chica prosigue con la conversación que había iniciado unos minutos atrás. – Abuelo, hacer música en solitario me ha ayudado a crecer mucho en estos últimos meses… Pero quisiera seguir con una banda… Vine a buscar personas que puedan integrar una gran banda conmigo.- Tras escuchar esta respuesta Bang suspira de alivio. Pese a que quisiera que su nieta volviera al mundo de las artes marciales prefiere que se encuentre lejos de las garras de la Asociación.

\- ¿Y qué hay del dojo? – Pregunta el anciano pensativo sirviéndose otro pescado asado.

-¡No he dejado que mi condición física se pierda abuelo!, si así lo deseas tomaré tu lugar como sucesora del puño de agua que rompe rocas… algo haré para equilibrarlo con mi carrera de músico, pero pensé que Garou era tu favorito para ese puesto… Por cierto ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Dónde está Garou…? – Tras oir la pregunta de la chica, Charanko azota violentamente sus palillos contra la mesa y voltea a verla intensamente para responder – Rosetta… Garou… se rebeló contra el maestro Bang y sus enseñanzas y fue expulsado. – Rosetta ve alarmada a Charanko y voltea a ver de nuevo a su abuelo - ¿Pero entonces donde están los demás? ¡Antes el dojo estaba lleno de discípulos entrenando día y noche!- el rostro de Bang se llena de melancolía mientras su nieta habla y finalmente, tras bajar su tazón de arroz, responde – Garou peleó contra todos los discípulos y ellos, por el temor que ese chico inflingió en sus corazones, renunciaron y dejaron el dojo. Solo Charanko permanece aquí como aprendiz del puño de agua. – La chica deja caer sus palillos y se lleva las manos a la boca, tratando de ocultar su expresión de sorpresa y espanto " _¡No puede ser! Garou y yo éramos… amigos… ¿no? ¿Por qué haría algo así?"_ – Garou fue expulsado permanentemente del dojo y… si alguna vez yo llegara a faltar… quisiera que tú continuaras con las enseñanzas del puño de agua que rompe rocas…-

" _Garou y yo… fuimos buenos amigos por años hasta que decidí dejar el dojo… pero si las cosas han sido así y Garou realmente…"_ Piensa Rosetta en su introspectiva mientras lucha por recuperar su compostura. – Esta bien abuelo, seré la sucesora del puño de agua. –

-Rosetta, quiero que entiendas que al aceptar ese puesto es seguro que tarde o temprano pelearás contra Garou - Le dice el anciano con un semblante serio. Charanko que había dejado sus platos vacíos también la miraba con seriedad desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

-No puedo creer que Garou haya hecho tal atrocidad, si tengo la oportunidad hablaré con el pero… sin importar qué, no dejaré que el dojo desaparezca abuelo- responde la chica viendo al anciano a los ojos. Su rostro emanaba decisión, ella amaba la música pero amaba a su abuelo sobre todas las cosas. No dejaría que el legado de su abuelo desapareciera solo por su egoísmo después de una vuelta tan radical del destino. – Por cierto… y para cambiar de tema, solo quiero que sepan una cosa… - Bang y Charanko la ven con seriedad mientras la chica habla - Ahora tengo también un nombre de artista y ya que he dejado por ahí mis tarjetas de presentación anunciando que he vuelto a la ciudad, no se sorprendan si vienen preguntando por Ruth.- Tras escuchar esto se comenzó a observar la desilusión en los rostros de ambos artistas marciales mientras la chica reía alegremente. -¡Rosetta! ¡Si te puse un nombre tan hermoso! ¿¡Por qué?!-

El resto de la noche se fue entre platillo y platillo y un poco de sake para celebrar el regreso de la nieta prófuga. Las pláticas y risas de esa noche no podrían compensar el año y medio que Rosetta, ahora Ruth, se fue dejando a su maestro en la etapa más oscura de su vida; pero a su regreso trajo consigo una pizca de esperanza para el anciano Bang de que su estilo de lucha no desaparecería ni aunque perdiera contra su antiguo discípulo.

Mientras tanto, de algún lugar en el mar, varias criaturas emergían…


End file.
